Before the Dawn
by WalkingWit
Summary: AU Series 3 finale. Morgana always thought they'd make a pretty pair as King and Queen, what with their matching dark hair and ivory skin. The crown wouldn't have looked so good on her dear brother. Merlin and Morgana conspire together to take Camelot.


**AU Season 3. Morgana and Merlin conspire together to keep her dream from becoming reality.**

**They're not totally evil. I don't like to think people are all evil and vengeful or all benevolent. In all honesty, I think Arthur gets the short end of the stick here.**

**I never quite got why the Dragon was so against Morgana. If Merlin had just told her the truth, I feel like they could've made a great team. Uther would surely have been gotten rid of sooner (much as I love Anthony Head). In the first season, I was convinced Morgana would make a better ruler than Arthur. She seemed to truly care about the people, then it was all shot to hell. **

**So, a bit of old Morgana is still in her, somewhere. That's why I wrote this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Before the Dawn<strong>

The Lady Morgana sat at her vanity, staring into her mirror. She brushed her hair, contemplating the course of action to take. She could not bear to see Gwen, her servant, become Queen. She snarled. She was supposed to be Queen. Under her reign, magic would flourish and she'd be made immortal in legends. Yet, she didn't want to hurt her.

Speak of the devil. Gwen stepped through the door after a brief knock.

"M'lady," she curtsied quickly and set about collecting the sheets from the Lady's bed.

"Good morning, Gwen," Morgana beamed at her, trying to appear sincere.

She turned around in her chair, watching her old friend. Gwen had once been her closest companion, until she changed. They'd both changed, but Morgana couldn't quite pinpoint it.

Her servant's pale, tired complexion worried her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, m'lady," Gwen replied quietly.

"What's with this 'm'lady' business? Gwen, I'm your friend, please tell me what's wrong," Morgana stood, crossing the room to her friend.

She sighed and looked down.

"I'm just so confused, Morgana," she confessed, "I like Arthur, but-"

"Lancelot still has your heart," Morgana provided, grinning gleefully.

Gwen looked up, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Close your eyes, Gwen. Where do you see yourself? Here at Arthur's side as queen? Or in a nice home somewhere with Lancelot, who will always love you and never betray you?" Morgana asked softly.

"Arthur's never betrayed me," Gwen protested weakly.

"But he will be king. You know of the spoils of the nobility. Lancelot is the most noble man in all of Camelot, he transcends class," Morgana said truthfully. Hey, she had to be blunt.

Gwen nodded, "But what can I do?"

"Run away with him. Elope. Be happy," Morgana smiled, taking Gwen's hands in her own. "I'll help you prepare."

"You'd do that for me?" Gwen asked.

"You're my best friend, of course I would," Morgana said with a grin.

Gwen hugged her, smiling tentatively, "Thank you, Morgana."

The servant left the room and Morgana smirked to herself. Part one of the plan had been set in motion. She only hoped her conspirator had done his part.

* * *

><p>In Gwen's house in the middle of the night, four people were gathered. Two horses waited outside. Lancelot gave Merlin a hug, thanking him for giving him the courage to propose to Gwen.<p>

"Please, write to us when you get the chance," Merlin asked, blue eyes shining.

"Of course," Lancelot agreed and shook the Lady Morgana's hand. She laughed and hugged him, startling him.

Gwen hugged Merlin, and then Morgana.

"I can't thank you enough," she whispered.

Morgana had packed three days' worth of food for them, and Merlin instructed them to go to Ealdor to stay with his mother until they could get on their feet.

Soon enough, the pair were on their horses, trotting away from Camelot forever.

Merlin snaked his arm around Morgana's waist, and she turned to look at him with a genuine smile. She didn't want to have to kill her oldest friend. This was the best option; this way she wouldn't be in harm's way once the sorcerer and sorceress began their siege on the kingdom.

"I believe phase one's completed," Merlin said lightly.

"Indeed," Morgana ran her finger across the side of his cheek.

He gulped, "You'd better be back in your chambers, just in case."

"You worry too much," she mumbled, tracing his lips with her fingers.

"M'Lady," Merlin tried to step away. They'd already kissed once before, a fluke, and had decided to pretend it never happened.

This wasn't part of the plan. He'd only help her become Queen so he could freely practice magic. He had felt torn about helping Morgana and Morgause until it was revealed to him that Uther was the reason he'd never met his father. The reason he grew up thinking he'd been abandoned. And once he finally met Balinor, he was taken away from him. Just like Freya. He tried to not be bitter towards the prince for killing his love. After all, he just thought she was a beast.

That was the problem with prince Arthur. He blindly followed orders, only reconsidering when forced by Morgana. Merlin had been blindly following Kilgarrah's orders, and he'd had enough. He was the Dragon Lord now. Once Camelot was captured, the dragon would be set free and the practitioners of the old religion welcomed.

Morgana trapped him against the wall of the small home, hands running down his chest.

"Oh, Merlin, can't you imagine it? By my side as king?" Morgana smirked, bringing her lips to his adorably large ears.

"Erm, no. I don't want to be king," he bit his lip.

"You'd be king anyway," Morgana nipped at his ear, "because I get what I want."

"Morgana?" he sounded simultaneously curious and frightened, but his hands ran down her sides lightly nonetheless.

"That's better. We're equals, Merlin. I know your magic far surpasses my own, or even my sister's. Think of how powerful we can make Camelot," she kissed his cheek, his jaw.

"We'd better get you back in your chambers," Merlin said tensely, all the while running his hands through her hair.

She laughed against his skin and looked up at him.

"Will you marry me?" she asked, green eyes shining.

"What?" Merlin asked, shocked. If Uther found out he'd gotten married to Morgana, he'd have his head. Or burn him at the stake. Quite possibly kill them both.

"You're the only one I can talk to, Merlin. They only one who knows the true me. You're not scared of me. Be my husband," she murmured, pressing kisses on his cheek, jaw, and lips.

Merlin's hands roamed to her hips, bringing her closer against him. He kissed her softly, lips barely touching. Her knees went weak and she hugged him close to her. Wordlessly, he cast a charm to make them invisible to the world. She grinned, and hands entwined, they ran to the forest.

Once there, the charm wore off. The large moon illuminated their path, leading them to a clearing to a lake. He knew this lake. He spotted the small rowboat, summoning it to them. They were going to the Isle of the Blessed. They would get married there.

On the isle they were greeted by a genuinely pleased Morgause and a friend who conducted the magical ceremony. She pronounced them husband and wife, for eternity.

They were above the civilian laws of Camelot.

He picked a flower from the grass and placed it in her hair. They didn't need rings or a ceremony. They were together and married. Morgana hugged her sister and thanked the other woman. Merlin shook their hands, and led his new wife to back to the boat, to the forest.

He kissed her fervently, her arms wrapping around his neck. She leaned back onto the forest floor, the leaves crunching against her back. Merlin kissed her neck and unhooked the clasp of the red cape she wore. Her heart fluttered and she closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair.

It was dawn when they woke from their slumber, sore from sleeping on the hard floor. Merlin gently pulled a leaf from her hair, grinning like a fool. She settled into his arms, not willing to sneak back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>She was looking through the window, watching as Merlin went about his chores. He looked up at the castle and smiled. She smiled back, reaching to the flower still in her hair. She was about to open the window to say something when Arthur walked into her chambers, uninvited.<p>

"Ever hear of knocking?" she scowled, crossing her arms. How she wished she could send him to the dungeons. Merlin would never let her do that. He was far too forgiving.

"Where's Guinevere?" he demanded.

Morgana smiled, "So you heard? It's so romantic."

"What?" Arthur's anger gave way to confusion.

"Her and Lancelot. They've eloped, gone to start a new life together," she enthused like a silly maiden.

"What?" he repeated defeatedly.

Morgana eyed him, trying not to laugh at his misfortune. Oh, how clueless he was. Two sorcerers under his very nose and he didn't even suspect them.

"They're in love," Morgana said simply, shrugging.

Arthur nodded and glanced around the room. He raised a brow at the made bed.

"If Gwen wasn't here in the morning, how is your bed made?"

"You insult me, Arthur. Just because you can't make your own bed doesn't mean I can't either," Morgana lied easily. She did not, in fact, spend the night in her chambers, but no one need know that.

"Sorry. Have you seen Merlin? He's acting a bit strange lately," he asked of his manservant. Morgana's heart nearly stopped.

"How should I know of the whereabouts of your servant? Perhaps he wanted to elope with Gwen," her anger flared at the very thought, false though it may be. Her anger subsided when she saw Arthur turn red.

"Or perhaps he's doing the millions of chores you've saddled him with," she raised a brow.

"I don't give him millions of chores," Arthur grumbled.

Morgana rolled her eyes, "No. Just polish your armor, clean your clothes, shine your shoes, muck out the stables."

Arthur groaned at the list. Leave it to Morgana to defend a servant. Perhaps she hadn't changed quite as much as he suspected.

He finally left in exasperation and she grinned. All of this was coming along so perfectly.

She stepped back to the window. Merlin ran across the courtyard, red neckerchief in hand. It was the signal from Morgause. Morgana smiled wickedly. Before sunset, Camelot would be hers.

* * *

><p>She glared down at her so-called father in contempt. Uther appeared to be a shell of a man. Tears streaked his face and she took pleasure in his pain and heartbreak. Now he knew what he'd done to countless innocents. Arthur was next to him, glaring in confusion and betrayal. The court nobility stood behind them in shock. Sir Leon and Gwaine, a knight and drunkard, stood side by side, watching the events unfold.<p>

"I am your daughter, after all," she smirked. Geoffrey of Monmouth pronounced her Queen, placing a glistening silver crown atop dark raven curls.

She was Queen now, and no one would stop her. Morgause stood by her side, proud. An army courtesy of Cendred surrounded the town, but she had commanded them not to attack until she allowed them to. She wouldn't let them spill the blood of her people for no reason.

"I am Morgana, Queen of Camelot. From this moment forward, magic is no longer outlawed," she announced to the stunned spectators.

Morgause grinned at her sister, crossing her arms.

"For I am a Seer and sorceress of the Old Religion. How does it feel, father, to have sired two witches?" Morgana asked, contempt evident in her tone.

"Morgana, please, see reason," Arthur started.

"Silence, Arthur. You'd kill me if you found out earlier. There's no other way," she seemed apologetic for the briefest moment. She looked back at the court.

"Allow me to introduce my King of Camelot," Morgana's grin widened as she saw him enter by the double doors.

Gone were his servant's clothing, replaced with all the finer clothes of the nobility. A crown matching Morgana's rested on his head, complementing his dark hair. He walked purposefully, ignoring Arthur's incredulous look. He met a stunned Gaius's stare and had the humility to appear a bit sheepish before his uncle. Gwaine smiled slightly at his friend and nodded, which made Merlin feel all the better.

"Merlin, also known as Emrys. The most powerful sorcerer in the five kingdoms," Morgana introduced haughtily. Merlin stepped up to her, taking her hand.

"Merlin's not a sorcerer! You've enchanted him!" Arthur accused.

"I believe I told you to stay quiet," Morgana glared.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, but I had no choice," Merlin said sincerely.

"Merlin, please, you're under a spell."

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and he made the candles of the chandelier extinguish and relight. Members of the court gasped, some in fear, some in curiosity.

"You've got no idea how many times I've save your and your father's lives," Merlin said coolly. It wasn't Arthur he was angry at, but Uther. He'd deprived him of having a father.

"You'd be long-dead, father, but Merlin stopped me. He was right when he said taking your life wasn't worth it," Morgana grinned.

Uther looked at his daughter in anguish.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"He can't be king, he's not of noble blood!" Arthur shouted suddenly.

"No. He's not of noble blood," Morgana conceded and for a moment Arthur seemed victorious, "but he _is_ my _husband_."

Arthur nearly choked at the revelation. The court appeared stunned.

"We got married last night," Morgana smiled widely.

"He's a commoner, a servant! You sully the Pendragon line," Uther uttered hysterically.

"He's ten times the man you are, the king you were," Morgana's green eyes were wide, and she hoped she could garner some support from the nobility.

"How long?" Uther demanded.

"You would have had him killed. I couldn't let you do that to the man I love," the tears flowed freely now, and she didn't have to act. Visions of a burning Merlin haunted her since her return to Camelot. She would not allow that to happen.

Merlin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"You don't know about my visions. You executed him, making me watch from the window," she admitted.

Morgause took in the scene, satisfied to see sympathy from a few of the nobility, especially the women.

"What are you going to do to us?" Arthur asked quietly. He believed her. Had Uther found out, Merlin would be a distant memory.

The new king and queen exchanged a glance.

"Nothing," Merlin said, "You're free to go."

"On one condition. You pledge allegiance to us and don't try and take the crown back. You're free to remain at court as prince," Morgana said softly. Arthur was her brother, after all.

Morgause whipped her head to stare at her sister, who'd obviously lost her mind.

"And if I refuse?" Arthur said monotonously.

"Then you are banished from the kingdom. I do not seek to hurt you," Morgana said as compassionately as she could. She truly did not want to harden her brother's heart, combined with the fact that she had to make the court see that she was a merciful, understanding leader.

"It's too late," this time, the prince's look was directed at Merlin, "I trusted you."

"And I you," Merlin stared him down, not allowing himself to feel guilty, "but magic was the one secret I could not trust you with. I'm sorry."

"I take the punishment of banishment," Arthur said, standing to his full height, "I shall leave by sunset."

"Arthur," Morgana's voice cracked. Merlin wiped a tear from his face hastily. What had they done?

"Please, reconsider," Merlin looked at his once-master.

The golden haired man merely turned and walked to the double doors, accompanied by two guards.

Uther stared after him before turning back to his daughter.

"And what of me?" he asked.

"Imprisonment for genocide and murder," Morgana recited quickly.

Uther stood shakily, with far less dignity than his son, "I do not get the opportunity for banishment?"

"Oh Uther, you've killed too many people, ruined too many lives for the chance of living comfortably ever again," Morgana lowered her gaze, "You are the cause of Goloris's death. For all of the people destroyed by the Purge."

"Guards," Morgause ordered for her sister, watching Uther be restrained.

A slow clapping came from the court, revealing a dark haired, blue-eyed woman. She was the same woman from the Isle of the Blessed who'd performed the ceremony. She wore a fine silk dress, dark hair arranged in an elaborate braid.

"Nimueh," Uther heaved. As if the day hadn't been bad enough, the woman who was the cause of all his problems was mocking him.

"Uther, so nice to see you again," she snarled before smiling up at the King and Queen, "the prophecy has come to pass. Magic will rule the kingdom into greatness. The great dragon has been freed. It is the reign of Emrys and Morgana le Fay!"

Morgause and Nimeuh bowed before their leaders.

Morgana held Merlin's hand nervously, smile spreading across her face as she watched the nobility slowly bow before them. She was Queen. Merlin was her King. Everything she had ever wanted was in her grasp.

Nothing could stop them now.

* * *

><p><strong>I've got no idea where this came from. I've always wanted Merlin and Morgana to team up, so this is my version of the end of season 3. And Nimueh's alive! Since she was so powerful, I'm sure she could will herself back into existence or something.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
